


Blue Moon

by Avesolaris



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avesolaris/pseuds/Avesolaris
Summary: In an AU where the Uchiha Clan Massacre does not occur, Shisui and Itachi play Sherlock in a series of gruesome murder cases while battling the evil mastermind that is stealing the Sharingan and fighting the waves of rebellion within their clan.





	

Shisui sets out on an investigation of the latest gruesome murder of a pop star as his clan is embroiled in the alarming prospect of someone hunting their bloodline down.

 **Characters:**  Shisui, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Inabi, Tekka, Yashiro, Tsunade, OC

 **WARNING:**   **Mentions of uncomfortable scenarios and murder.**

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Compound**

It was a bright sunny morning when Shisui stepped out of his room, stopping for a beat to breathe in the fresh, enlivening scent of the spring morning dew in the crisp air.

 _"Ahhhh..."_  he breathed out,  _"what a way to start the day."_

Opening his eyes, he lifted them to the sky, admiring the cerulean blue and the fluffy white clouds that drifted lazily by, a picture of pure serenity and innocence and a much needed reprieve from the hectic, bloody life of a shinobi.

But it was all broken by the sound of a shrill voice and thumping feet that echoed across the corridor.

 _"Shisui-san! Come quick, father has requested for you urgently at the Police Force! It's another Carver murder again!"_  said Sasuke, eyes wide with panic and fear as he came to a stop in front of Shisui, panting slightly from all the running.

At the mention of the Carver, Shisui's military instincts jolted awake and he placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's head,  _"Thank you for telling me, Sasuke. And don't give me that terrified look, the Carver may be on the loose but there is no way he will dare to enter the Uchiha quarters with police like me."_

With a cheeky wink and a ruffle of Sasuke's soft, spiky hair, he leapt over the compound walls and sped away towards the Police Force Headquarters, heart racing at the prospect of handling yet another Carver case again.

* * *

**Konoha Military Police Force Headquarters**

Upon entering the office, Shisui lifted his hand to catch the file that was thrown in his direction as soon as he had opened the door, inwardly smirking at how impatient and frustrated his uncle could sometimes be, especially when it came to homicide cases.

He barely gave a glance to the name of the file before he spoke, _"Another **Carver[1]**  case?"_

Uchiha Fugaku's face was a like a dark thundercloud as he glowered back at Shisui, dark eyes solemn and his lips pulled into a frown, causing premature creases to form at the corners of his mouth, making him look particularly stern and older than his actual age.

 _"Yes, only this time we have a witness,"_  said Fugaku, folding his hands as he leaned back into his chair,  _"I want you to go down there with Itachi to look into this. Yashiro and the rest are already there waiting."_

Shisui looked up in surprise at this - never before had there been any survivors from the Carver murder cases. A part of him was glad that they were starting to break some ground into this.

 _"Right away, sir,"_  he said, saluting as he headed out the door.

* * *

**Konoha District 12**

There was already a crowd of curious neighbours and on-lookers by the time Shisui arrived on the scene - a house in the middle of one of the wealthy districts of Konoha where the rich and famous lived. Looking at the opulence and well kept gardens of the houses here, it was little wonder District 12 was nicknamed the "Beverly Hills" of Konoha.

As he approached the signature "Keep Out" yellow and black striped barricade tape, he caught sight of his cousin Itachi already standing along the perimeter waiting for him.

 _"Let's get ready to crack some cases,"_  greeted Shisui cheerfully, clapping Itachi's shoulder as they both slipped past the barricades, all the while hearing hushed whispers of "The Carver is back" echoing around them.

It was something Shisui thinks he will need some time getting used to.

As soon as he entered the living room, he caught sight of a slender female body sprawled onto the ground, face tilted to reveal the signature blood red scars that extended from the corners of the lips to the cheekbones - the  **"Glasgow Smile"[2]**. It was caused by the murderer cutting lines from the victim's mouth to the rest of their face in the form of a smile and beating them till they cried out, stretching and tearing the cuts to form permanent scars that followed them for the rest of their lives, marking their face forever.

In Shisui's opinion, it was one of the most terrible and gruesome ways to disfigure someone, especially in their deaths.

But it wasn't the Glasgow Smile that shocked him, it was the fact that the victim was none other than Kyoko Ayumi, the leader of the most popular girl group in Konoha that was taking the pop music scene by storm.

 _"It's her?!"_  Shisui let out, unable to contain his shock and surprise at this unexpected victim.

One of Fugaku's trusted senior officers, Uchiha Yashiro, came forward to stand beside Shisui, nodding his assent,  _"I understand your shock, Shisui - perhaps her friend over there can help you resolve the case."_

Glancing in the direction of Yashiro, he turned to see that the "friend" Yashiro was talking about was Kuroki Ito, another member of the same girl group  **"Kamikaze Girls"[3]**. Her face was pale and she had her knees drawn to her face, lips constantly whispering the words  _"Don't kill me, don't kill me, please don't kill me"_  over and over again in a panicked chant.

 _"She won't stop doing that, and we've been trying to calm her down for **hours** ,"_ said Yashiro in exasperation,  _"we were considering putting her under a calming genjutsu, but we thought it best to have the both of you come down first before we do that."_

 _"I think we should put her under a calming genjutsu first,"_  said Itachi,  _"and then send her to the Interrogation Department for Yamanaka Inoichi to read her mind and show us extracts of her memories related to the murder last night."_

Yashiro nodded in agreement,  _"Good idea, we'll do that."_

As Itachi and Yashiro spoke, Shisui couldn't help but frown in thought as he contemplated the next steps of the investigation. No doubt Inoichi's mind reading jutsu would help to find out more about the Carver, but this was the very first time the Carver attacked someone so famous and prominent.

Clearly, the Carver wanted to create some commotion about this. But for what, Shisui didn't know. Heck, he didn't even know  ** _why_  **the Carver wanted to kill people like that in the first place.

There were more people he needed to speak to regarding this case - and he couldn't just sit and wait around waiting for Inoichi to read Ito's mind.

So he thought about the very first person that came to mind - Senju Tsunade, world-famous medic and plastic surgeon in the known ninja world.

Of all people, she would know more about Kyoko Ayumi and the entertainment industry, given how she was the esteemed surgeon the celebrities and aspiring trainees went to for their beauty fix, and was invited to all their parties and celebrity gossip circles. She was the epitome of what everyone called a "Celebrity Plastic Surgeon".

 _"Itachi, I suggest you follow Yashiro to the Interrogation Department for the mind reading verdict. As for me, I think I will be paying a visit to Tsunade-hime,"_  said Shisui.

At this, Itachi's usually serene face broke into a knowing and impressed smile, and Yashiro simply looked sick and disgusted.

 _"That vain whore of a Senju?"_  hissed Yashiro disapprovingly.

 _"Yes, **that Senju** , Yashiro-san. And don't call her such horrible names, she's an amazing medic who's healed thousands of lives and invented countless cures. If I recall correctly, she was the one who fixed your arm for you when everyone thought it was a gone case,"_ chuckled Shisui good naturedly.

 _"See ya all then,"_  he said, waving goodbye as he left the crime scene, unable to shake off the uneasy feeling after what Yashiro said.

Ever since the Kyubi attack on Konoha, the higher ups had even stronger suspicions and distrust of the Uchiha clan, going so far as to send them out to the outskirts of the village, far away from the centre of power where they could have their say in the running of Konoha. It was an expert way to marginalise them and deprive them of a voice - and the resentment amongst the Uchiha was festering, only kept at bay by the Third Hokage's constant communication and reassurance with the clan.

Because of this, it was all the more important that his clan do their job well as a just and fair police force, to prove to the Konoha Council that the Uchiha were loyal to the village and could be trusted with its security and gradually more important political matters of the village.

And hopefully, this will erase the distrust and resentment between both sides, and there would come a day when the Uchiha will be truly an integrated and accepted part of the village once again.

That was Shisui's dream. True peace and understanding for the village and the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**Konoha District 8**

Shisui's steps slowed as he approached District 8 of Konoha - taking the time to note the huge differences between what he saw now and what he heard about it from his parents and grandparents.

District 8 was originally the Senju clan compound, home to the founding clan and the 1st and 2nd Hokages. With that came the privilege of opulence and flair. But as the years passed, and the Senju clan died out through the constant Shinobi Wars, intermarriage and an unfortunate inability to produce many male heirs, so did the appearance of power fade with time.

The only vestige of the once prestigious clan was in the old carvings of their signature floral and ocean-inspired patterns on the walls of the buildings, weathered by the rain and lack of maintenance.

It was ironic, how the Senju clan was physically absent and yet their influence rang ever strong through the Will of Fire and support they garnered amongst the ruling elite of Konoha. Shisui couldn't say the same for his own clan.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Shisui made his way to Number 5 of the largest street in front of him, admiring how the red brick of the house lent a warm and welcoming aura to visitors, wisps of green vines and flowers framing the white door with a polished golden knob.

Taking a deep breath, Shisui gave three short, firm raps on the door.

A moment of silence followed before he heard soft footsteps sound from beyond the door before the door swung open to reveal the world-famous medic and celebrity plastic surgeon Tsunade-hime.

 _"Ah, if it isn't the famous Uchiha Shisui of the Body Flicker who has come to visit me today!"_  chirped the kunoichi as she held the door open, surprise and a warm tinkle lighting up her eyes,  _"What a pleasure! Come in!"_

For a moment, Shisui stood rooted to the ground as he stared at the woman in front of him, unable to respond and trying his best to shut his mouth to avoid appearing like he was gaping rudely at her.

He had seen her face on many glossy magazines and on many TV programmes and variety shows where she laughed and joked with the famous celebrities of Konoha and other villages, but even then, the print and screen failed to capture her beauty fully.

With her wavy golden blonde hair that shone in the sun, pink dusted cheeks, hazel-green eyes and a slender, willowy figure, the woman was nothing short of breath-taking - like those forest fairies he saw in his grandmother's watercolour paintings.

The Uchiha clan elders used to say that some Senju and Uzumaki women had immense vitality and chakra reserves, causing them to retain their youth much longer than regular shinobi, jokingly referring to them as "thousand year old demons".

Well, if that is true, then she must be one deadly and  ** _gorgeous_**  thousand year old demon.

 _How old was this woman, really? If she was the First Hokage's daughter, she must be at least **50 years old**_.

 _"I'm actually fifty-three to be exact,"_  said Tsunade, interrupting his thoughts and smiling coyly like she could read his mind.

 _"Ah, I'm **so sorry**  Tsunade-hime, I didn't mean to be rude - "_ started Shisui, face reddening from embarrassment.

The medic only threw her back and laughed, a husky melody as she covered her lips behind her slender hands,  _"You're not the first one to react this way - many people can't reconcile my age with my appearance, but that's why I'm a plastic surgeon I guess."_

She shrugged at the last part, and beckoned him in.

He followed suit, and she led him to the kitchen where she invited him to take a seat while she prepared some drinks for them.

 _"So what brings you here today, young Uchiha?"_  she asked, eyeing him curiously.

 _"It's about Kyoko Ayumi - she was recently murdered by the Carver last night,"_  replied Shisui.

At this, Tsunade's fingers stopped midway and her gaze hardened as she turned to look at him fully,  _"What?! Ayumi? How is that possible?"_

_"Yes, we were surprised that the Carver would choose such a prominent victim - clearly they want to make a statement, but I can't be sure if that is their **only**  intention..." _

Tsunade's face dawned in understanding as she set the teapot down in front of the both of them,  _"Ah I see...so you're here to find out if she had any enemies then I assume?"_

 _"You're absolutely right, and I was hoping you could help me since you are her plastic surgeon and helped to propel her to fame,"_  nodded Shisui as he breathed in an intoxicating waft of fresh flowers from the teapot.

He watched as Tsunade's face scrunched up slightly in concentration,  _"Ayumi came to me when she was so very young...sixteen to be exact, with her whole life's savings in her bank account. She said she wanted to be a star and she needed to be the most beautiful star out there..."_

Shisui quickly pulled out a notepad from his pocket as he jotted down Tsunade's words.

_"Well, everything was all fine and dandy, Ayumi got accepted by Konoha Sora Entertainment, the largest entertainment industry out there - and even got onto the Kamikaze Girls group, which at that time had not debuted yet but they were groomed to be the next big wave. All was promising, but you know how politics always gets in the way, and there was this girl who was incredibly jealous of Ayumi..."_

Stopping mid way in his writing, Shisui glanced back up at Tsunade, eyes narrowed slightly as an uncomfortable expression settled upon the blonde's face.

Tsunade sighed, before dropping her voice low and whispering,  _"Have you heard about Fujiwara Koyuki?"_

Shisui shook his head, heart beating fast. This was one of those dramatic stories he bet the gossipy old hags in his clan would  ** _rave_**  about.

_"I thought you haven't. I wouldn't be surprised though if many have never even heard of her. Koyuki was one of the members of the Kamikaze Girls who was jealous of Ayumi's beauty. So she approached me one day and asked me to make her more beautiful than Ayumi so that she could outshine her when their debut came."_

_"And?"_

Tsunade shook her head, _"But she couldn't afford my more expensive services. **Money for quality**  right, Shisui-san? But that didn't stop her. If I didn't do it for her, she'd get someone else to do it - and that was the problem. She went to some surgeon in Iwagakure and came back with a scarred face - and with a face like that,  **of course**  she got kicked out of the group and lost any chance of stardom that she wanted so bad." _

Inwardly, Shisui grimaced in empathy for this Koyuki girl. She seemed really desperate and too lost and caught up in her fantasies of stardom that she lost any sense she might have had.

To which he proceeded to scribble  ** _"possibility of mental illness or psychological instability"_**  in his notepad.

 _"And what happened to her after?"_  he asked.

The blonde woman in front of him merely gave him a sad, rueful smile,  _"What else can a defeated woman do? She got bitter about it and started posting all sorts of anti-Ayumi things to the tabloid papers, giving false witnesses in hopes to pull Ayumi down. Why do you think Ayumi has so many scandals surrounding her?"_

Ah - now those scandals his mom and sister kept talking about made sense. They were motivated by people like Koyuki.

_"Is Koyuki still in Konoha now?"_

_"Of course she is, although I think you gotta be a little careful with her. She's very touchy when it comes to Ayumi, but I think her masks do help,"_  replied Tsunade.

**_"Masks?"_ **

_"Yeah, after her face got botched up by that phony surgeon she ordered artificial silicon masks from me to cover her deformities - the top notch kind that you can stick on and it looks real,"_  said Tsunade, pouring some floral tea out for him.

 _"Interesting, I didn't know you could make masks like that,"_  commented Shisui blankly.

He was now  _ **very curious**_  about how those masks looked like and if Tsunade was wearing one herself.

 _"Nothing my magical hands can't do, love,"_  winked Tsunade cheekily.

Finishing up his cup of tea, Shisui proceeded to thank her and stood up to leave.

_"Thank you for your time, Tsunade-hime. Really appreciate you telling me all of this, I never knew there was so much politics and scandals in the entertainment circle."_

Tsunade scoffed,  _"Those celebrities would make shinobi politics look like child's play, Shisui-san."_

Shisui smiled back and wondered if she only said that because she didn't know exactly  ** _how much_**  politics there were between the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Council.

 _ **Of course she wouldn't**_ , she was THE princess of Konoha. Her privilege shielded her from such dirty truths.

* * *

**Konoha East Gate**

As Shisui walked back from District 8 towards the Interrogation Department, he passed by the main gate of Konoha, watching as foreign merchants had their passes stamped by the security guards and lugging their goods into the village.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a group of shinobi fast approaching the gate, and he could feel their signature fiery chakra from where he was.

**_Uchiha shinobi._ **

But what worried him was not that, it was the fact that their chakra was in turmoil and conveyed panic and fury, something out of place and meant the mission did not go as planned.

He decided to stop by the gates to await the arrival of his clansmen and find out exactly what had gotten them so flustered.

As they approached, Shisui recognized exactly three of them - Inabi, Tekka, and Toshiro.

As teams operated in four person units, it meant one was missing.

 _"Shisui, there you are!"_  breathed Inabi as the three Uchiha stopped at the gates, all looking haggard with bloodstains on their dark clothing.

_"What happened?"_

_"It's Hiroshi - we were intercepted by some bandits along the way and they captured him."_

It was like a cold stone weight was dropped into Shisui's stomach as they exchanged knowing looks.

_"I suspect it's like the case of Yashiro a few weeks ago. **Someone**  is trying to get their hands on the Sharingan, and they're moving fast." _

_"I can't believe that all the worst possible things are happening right now,"_  sighed Shisui in frustration,  _"First the Carver cases, now this. Let's just hope it's just a speculation that someone is aiming for our bloodline."_

 _"I won't be surprised if it's motivated by the Konoha Council,"_  grumbled Inabi lowly.

 _"Inabi-san! Watch your words in public!"_  berated Tekka as he tugged on Inabi's sleeves, glancing around to ensure no one had heard their conversation.

 _"You all head back first, I've got to report back to Fugaku-taicho on the latest Carver murder,"_  said Shisui, bowing before walking past them, feeling his gut wrench from the feeling of disaster brewing like a thundercloud in the distance.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**[1] The Carver**  - taken from the Carver of the Nip/Tuck series. He's a psychopathic surgeon who goes around carving Glasgow smiles on his victims' faces as he believes vanity and obsession with the physical appearance causes humans to lose their true selves.

 **[2] Glasgow Smile**  - a wound that is meant to resemble a smile, and was widely practiced by English street gangs

 **[3] Kamikaze Girls**  - I took the liberty of naming this fictional girl group after the famous film and manga of the same name. I thought it would be cool if a popular girl group was named after a classic film, thus the name.


End file.
